Gehirnwäsche Geraubte Kindheit
by Jaina-Danielle Fruhner
Summary: Einst war er DAS Vorzeige-Gesicht der StarSheriffs,doch dann traf ihn das Schiksaal,die Outriders nahmen,was ihm am Liebste u.er verschwand.Jetzt 18 J.später ist er wieder da,nachdem die Outriders erneut auftauchen,unter der Führung einer jungen Frau....
1. Chapter 1

Kurzes Leben

Arm in Arm verließen sie das Krankenhaus. Hinter ihrem dicken Haar und seiner Schulter hatte seine Frau ihr Gesicht verborgen und auch er machte keine Anstalten auf zu sehen. Geschickt schaffte er es dir Tür des wartenden Fahrzeugs zu öffnen, ohne das die wartende Menschenschaar einen Blick auf seine Frau gehabt hätte. Er stieg ihr nach und in Atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit schoss ihr Fahrer mit der geschlossenen Barke davon. Bald schon lag die Stadt hinter ihnen und auch die letzten Verfolger hatten aufgegeben. Erleichtert schloss er die Augen. Sie erschlaffte in seinen Armen und er spürte wie sein Hemdärmel nass wurde. Sanft hob er ihr Kinn, sie aber drehte ihr Kinn fort.

Er schüttelte unbemerkt von ihr den Kopf. Warum wieder sie? Warum seine wunderhübsche liebenswerte Frau? Erst vor 1 ½ Jahren hatten sie einen Sohn verloren, durch eine Fehlgeburt im zweiten Schwangerschaftsdrittel. Und nun? Er schloss die Augen. Wieder hatten sie ein Kind verloren. Eines ihrer noch ungeborenen Kinder lebte nur noch, weil Aprils Organismus es am Leben hielt. Dieses Kind würde spätestens unter der Geburt sterben, wenn sie nicht einleiten ließen riskierten sie Aprils Leben und das des zweiten, anscheinend gesunden Kindes. Doch entschieden sie sich dafür, so hatte ihr zweites Kind kaum eine Überlebenschance. Die freie Hand ballte er zur Faust. Sie schluchzte. Die Barke sauste in einen versteckten Tunnel im Wald und parkte. Der Fahrer stieg aus und ließ sie alleine. Nach einer Weile hob sie den Kopf. „Sind wir...sind wir da?"

Er nickte. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, ihren Bauch. Ihre Haltung verkrampfte sich sie begann zu zittern und ihre Hände wurden zu Fäusten. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre, sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Kämpfte noch immer mit den Tränen. „Komm. Ich werde alleine zu ihr gehen, ruh dich aus." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf. „Nein. Nein, wir gehen zusammen. Ich...bin ihre Mutter."

Er nickte.

Die Tür sprang auf. Die wartenden Männer blickten vom Boden auf, zwischen ihnen sprang ein kleiner Blondschopf auf die Füße und rannte auf seinen kleinen Stummelbeinchen zu den Neuankömmlingen. „Mama! Papa!" Quitschte das Kind fröhlich. Zu klein die traurigen Gesichter der Eltern zu verstehen, war das kleine Mädchen einfach froh die Eltern wieder zu haben. Überglücklich gab es dem Papa und dann der Mama ein Küsschen, als dieser sie auffing. Sie lachte und blickte runter auf den gewölbten Bauch ihrer ebenso blonden Mutter. Dann schaute es suchend hinter die Eltern. „Wo...wo sind Babys?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort und verzog erschreckend nachdenklich die winzige Stirn. „Papa, wo Babys?"

Der blonde Mann seufzte, seine Frau schlug die Hand vor den Mund und stürzte schluchzend ins Bad, während er sich setzte. „Halina, es...es dauert noch."

Das Mädchen schaute zur Tür hinter der seine Mutter verschwunden war, der Mann fasste das kleine Kindergesicht und drehte es wieder zu sich herum. „Halina, der Mama geht es nicht gut, verstehst du?"

Das Kind sah ihn wieder an und nickte. „Mama aua? Bald wieder heil, ja?"

Er nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, nach dem ihm gar nicht war. Das Kind nickte zufrieden und er fuhr ihm durchs Haar. „Mein kleiner Engel," flüsterte er. Es nickte. „Halina, wenn Mama wieder ins Krankenhaus muss und diesmal länger, dann kommt ein Baby. Eins hörst du?" Er streckte den Daumen hoch. Das Kind starrte ihn einen Augenblick verwirrt an, schüttelte dann aber kichernd das Gesicht. „Nein! Zwei! Z...wei, tz..wei!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur eines."

„Warum? Mama sagt twei."

„Die Mama hat sich vertan mein Spatz."

„Fertann?"

„Ein Baby," seufzte er sie nickte, sprang von seinem Schoss und ging zurück zu ihrem Spielzeug. Die beiden anderen Männer nahmen indessen ihm gegenüber Platz sahen ihn mitfühlend an. Er aber beugte sich vor, stützte die Arme auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das...darf einfach nicht sein...wenn...wenn sie dieses Kind auch noch...." Er schüttelte den Kopf, ließ seinen Satz unvollendet. „Das....," begann er erneut, „...das verkraftet April nicht."

Fireball schüttelte den Kopf und legte seinem Alten Freund eine Hand auf den Arm. „Hey, Kopf hoch, das schafft ihr. In ein paar Wochen haltet ihr glücklich ein kleines Baby im Arm."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzte. „Fireball hat Recht, ihr..."

„Nein." Er sah auf, von einem der beiden Männer zum anderen und schüttelte den Kopf. Leise erzählte er ihnen was bei den Untersuchungen raus gekommen war. Anschließend herrschte Stille im Raum. Bis auf das leise Spiel des Kindes war nichts zu hören. April flog kurz durchs Zimmer, als sie es auf dem Weg vom Bad zum Schlafzimmer durchquerte. Ihre Tochter blickte zwar kurz auf, blieb aber sitzen, als die Mutter auf ihr Rufen nicht reagierte und spielte anstandslos weiter mit den Bauklötzchen. Fireball schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Nein, also so geht das nicht. Ihr zwei...ihr braucht Ruhe. April braucht Ruhe. Denkt genau darüber nach und...nehmt euch Zeit. Ich geh jetzt packen."

„Häh? Was willst du Hitzkopf?"

„Was? Packen?" Colt starrte ihn an. Der blonde verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Ja packen. Ich nehme May mit zu Mira und mir, sie kann mit David spielen. Ihr...ihr habt Zeit und Ruhe zum Nachdenken und...May bekommt von allem nichts mit, sie versteht es sowieso noch nicht." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging der junge Japaner ins Kinderzimmer. Fünf Minuten später war er wieder draußen und hatte zwei kleine Taschen unter dem Arm. Er legte sie auf den Schoss seines Freundes mit dem Cowboy- Hut und ging zu dem Kind, vor das er sich hin hockte. „Halina? Komm wir gehen zu David."

„Davi?"

Er nickte. „Du bekommst nachher auch ein Eis und darfst heute Nacht bei Onkel Fireball im Bett schlafen, na, was ist?"

„Dein Bett?" Fragte sie nachdenklich er nickte. Jubelnd fiel das Kind eine Sekunde später um seinen Hals. Ebenso rasch löste sie sich wieder von ihm, eilte zu seiner Garderobe und holte seine Jacke. „An! Hilf!" Befahl sie in kindlich- bittendem Ton und grinsend half er ihr in den kleinen rosa Mantel. Colt erhob sich, samt der Taschen und nickte seinem Freund zu. „Würd dann sagen, wir sind dann mal wieder."

„Aber du...Fireball, du kannst doch nicht einfach..."

„Ich kann." Erwiederte der andere entschieden und hob das Kind in seine Arme das bereits begeistert seinem Vater winkte. „Tschüss, Papa!" „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mira liebt die Kleine und sie macht doch keine Mühe. Ich meld mich morgen. Tschüss dann." Die Männer winkten und ehe er noch was sagen konnte war die Tür hinter ihnen im Schloss, er starrte auf die Tür.

„...Saber, wo ist Halina? Sie ist auch nicht in ihrem Zimmer,...SABER!"

Erschrocken sah er auf und bemerkte das April mitten im Zimmer, vor ihm stand. Es war inzwischen dunkel, was hieß er saß schon seit Stunden hier rum. Er starrte sie an. „Ja?"

„Halina ist weg, sie..." Panisch schaute sie sich um. Rasch eilte er zu ihr drückte sie sanft an sich. „Nein. Alles in Ordnung, beruhig dich, sie ist bei Fireball und Mira."

„Du hast....du hast einfach unsere Tochter WEGgegeben?! Ohen mit mir..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihr sanft durchs Haar wähjrend er sie betrachtete. „Nein. Er hat es mitgeteilt, ihre Sachen gepackt, du kennst ihn doch."

Sie nickte langsam. „Bis wann?" Fragte sie entspannter und setzte sich in den Sessel. „Solange wir brauchen."

„Was?"

„So lange wie wir brauchen, für die Entscheidung, für...alles."

„Saber, ich...ich kann das nicht tuen...was...was wenn wir dann beide...." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er nickte. „Ich weiß."


	2. Kurzes Leben

Kurzes Leben

Arm in Arm verließen sie das Krankenhaus. Hinter ihrem dicken Haar und seiner Schulter hatte seine Frau ihr Gesicht verborgen und auch er machte keine Anstalten auf zu sehen. Geschickt schaffte er es dir Tür des wartenden Fahrzeugs zu öffnen, ohne das die wartende Menschenschaar einen Blick auf seine Frau gehabt hätte. Er stieg ihr nach und in Atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit schoss ihr Fahrer mit der geschlossenen Barke davon. Bald schon lag die Stadt hinter ihnen und auch die letzten Verfolger hatten aufgegeben. Erleichtert schloss er die Augen. Sie erschlaffte in seinen Armen und er spürte wie sein Hemdärmel nass wurde. Sanft hob er ihr Kinn, sie aber drehte ihr Kinn fort.

Er schüttelte unbemerkt von ihr den Kopf. Warum wieder sie? Warum seine wunderhübsche liebenswerte Frau? Erst vor 1 ½ Jahren hatten sie einen Sohn verloren, durch eine Fehlgeburt im zweiten Schwangerschaftsdrittel. Und nun? Er schloss die Augen. Wieder hatten sie ein Kind verloren. Eines ihrer noch ungeborenen Kinder lebte nur noch, weil Aprils Organismus es am Leben hielt. Dieses Kind würde spätestens unter der Geburt sterben, wenn sie nicht einleiten ließen riskierten sie Aprils Leben und das des zweiten, anscheinend gesunden Kindes. Doch entschieden sie sich dafür, so hatte ihr zweites Kind kaum eine Überlebenschance. Die freie Hand ballte er zur Faust. Sie schluchzte. Die Barke sauste in einen versteckten Tunnel im Wald und parkte. Der Fahrer stieg aus und ließ sie alleine. Nach einer Weile hob sie den Kopf. „Sind wir...sind wir da?"

Er nickte. Sie starrte auf ihre Hände, ihren Bauch. Ihre Haltung verkrampfte sich sie begann zu zittern und ihre Hände wurden zu Fäusten. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre, sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Kämpfte noch immer mit den Tränen. „Komm. Ich werde alleine zu ihr gehen, ruh dich aus." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf. „Nein. Nein, wir gehen zusammen. Ich...bin ihre Mutter."

Er nickte.

Die Tür sprang auf. Die wartenden Männer blickten vom Boden auf, zwischen ihnen sprang ein kleiner Blondschopf auf die Füße und rannte auf seinen kleinen Stummelbeinchen zu den Neuankömmlingen. „Mama! Papa!" Quitschte das Kind fröhlich. Zu klein die traurigen Gesichter der Eltern zu verstehen, war das kleine Mädchen einfach froh die Eltern wieder zu haben. Überglücklich gab es dem Papa und dann der Mama ein Küsschen, als dieser sie auffing. Sie lachte und blickte runter auf den gewölbten Bauch ihrer ebenso blonden Mutter. Dann schaute es suchend hinter die Eltern. „Wo...wo sind Babys?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort und verzog erschreckend nachdenklich die winzige Stirn. „Papa, wo Babys?"

Der blonde Mann seufzte, seine Frau schlug die Hand vor den Mund und stürzte schluchzend ins Bad, während er sich setzte. „Halina, es...es dauert noch."

Das Mädchen schaute zur Tür hinter der seine Mutter verschwunden war, der Mann fasste das kleine Kindergesicht und drehte es wieder zu sich herum. „Halina, der Mama geht es nicht gut, verstehst du?"

Das Kind sah ihn wieder an und nickte. „Mama aua? Bald wieder heil, ja?"

Er nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, nach dem ihm gar nicht war. Das Kind nickte zufrieden und er fuhr ihm durchs Haar. „Mein kleiner Engel," flüsterte er. Es nickte. „Halina, wenn Mama wieder ins Krankenhaus muss und diesmal länger, dann kommt ein Baby. Eins hörst du?" Er streckte den Daumen hoch. Das Kind starrte ihn einen Augenblick verwirrt an, schüttelte dann aber kichernd das Gesicht. „Nein! Zwei! Z...wei, tz..wei!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur eines."

„Warum? Mama sagt twei."

„Die Mama hat sich vertan mein Spatz."

„Fertann?"

„Ein Baby," seufzte er sie nickte, sprang von seinem Schoss und ging zurück zu ihrem Spielzeug. Die beiden anderen Männer nahmen indessen ihm gegenüber Platz sahen ihn mitfühlend an. Er aber beugte sich vor, stützte die Arme auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das...darf einfach nicht sein...wenn...wenn sie dieses Kind auch noch...." Er schüttelte den Kopf, ließ seinen Satz unvollendet. „Das....," begann er erneut, „...das verkraftet April nicht."

Fireball schüttelte den Kopf und legte seinem Alten Freund eine Hand auf den Arm. „Hey, Kopf hoch, das schafft ihr. In ein paar Wochen haltet ihr glücklich ein kleines Baby im Arm."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzte. „Fireball hat Recht, ihr..."

„Nein." Er sah auf, von einem der beiden Männer zum anderen und schüttelte den Kopf. Leise erzählte er ihnen was bei den Untersuchungen raus gekommen war. Anschließend herrschte Stille im Raum. Bis auf das leise Spiel des Kindes war nichts zu hören. April flog kurz durchs Zimmer, als sie es auf dem Weg vom Bad zum Schlafzimmer durchquerte. Ihre Tochter blickte zwar kurz auf, blieb aber sitzen, als die Mutter auf ihr Rufen nicht reagierte und spielte anstandslos weiter mit den Bauklötzchen. Fireball schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Nein, also so geht das nicht. Ihr zwei...ihr braucht Ruhe. April braucht Ruhe. Denkt genau darüber nach und...nehmt euch Zeit. Ich geh jetzt packen."

„Häh? Was willst du Hitzkopf?"

„Was? Packen?" Colt starrte ihn an. Der blonde verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Ja packen. Ich nehme May mit zu Mira und mir, sie kann mit David spielen. Ihr...ihr habt Zeit und Ruhe zum Nachdenken und...May bekommt von allem nichts mit, sie versteht es sowieso noch nicht." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging der junge Japaner ins Kinderzimmer. Fünf Minuten später war er wieder draußen und hatte zwei kleine Taschen unter dem Arm. Er legte sie auf den Schoss seines Freundes mit dem Cowboy- Hut und ging zu dem Kind, vor das er sich hin hockte. „Halina? Komm wir gehen zu David."

„Davi?"

Er nickte. „Du bekommst nachher auch ein Eis und darfst heute Nacht bei Onkel Fireball im Bett schlafen, na, was ist?"

„Dein Bett?" Fragte sie nachdenklich er nickte. Jubelnd fiel das Kind eine Sekunde später um seinen Hals. Ebenso rasch löste sie sich wieder von ihm, eilte zu seiner Garderobe und holte seine Jacke. „An! Hilf!" Befahl sie in kindlich- bittendem Ton und grinsend half er ihr in den kleinen rosa Mantel. Colt erhob sich, samt der Taschen und nickte seinem Freund zu. „Würd dann sagen, wir sind dann mal wieder."

„Aber du...Fireball, du kannst doch nicht einfach..."

„Ich kann." Erwiederte der andere entschieden und hob das Kind in seine Arme das bereits begeistert seinem Vater winkte. „Tschüss, Papa!" „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mira liebt die Kleine und sie macht doch keine Mühe. Ich meld mich morgen. Tschüss dann." Die Männer winkten und ehe er noch was sagen konnte war die Tür hinter ihnen im Schloss, er starrte auf die Tür.

„...Saber, wo ist Halina? Sie ist auch nicht in ihrem Zimmer,...SABER!"

Erschrocken sah er auf und bemerkte das April mitten im Zimmer, vor ihm stand. Es war inzwischen dunkel, was hieß er saß schon seit Stunden hier rum. Er starrte sie an. „Ja?"

„Halina ist weg, sie..." Panisch schaute sie sich um. Rasch eilte er zu ihr drückte sie sanft an sich. „Nein. Alles in Ordnung, beruhig dich, sie ist bei Fireball und Mira."

„Du hast....du hast einfach unsere Tochter WEGgegeben?! Ohen mit mir..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihr sanft durchs Haar wähjrend er sie betrachtete. „Nein. Er hat es mitgeteilt, ihre Sachen gepackt, du kennst ihn doch."

Sie nickte langsam. „Bis wann?" Fragte sie entspannter und setzte sich in den Sessel. „Solange wir brauchen."

„Was?"

„So lange wie wir brauchen, für die Entscheidung, für...alles."

„Saber, ich...ich kann das nicht tuen...was...was wenn wir dann beide...." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er nickte. „Ich weiß."


End file.
